


Save my Soul

by fangirling_hipster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rhyme, Rhyming, poem, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_hipster/pseuds/fangirling_hipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Another part will be added.  
> Please let me know in the commets what do you think about this work

 

 

 

 

**Save my Soul**

Deep in the hellish hole,

two brothers are playing a game,

every bash is for Sam's soul,

every day is the same.

 

The Devil's breath is so cold,

nothing can warm your hands.

They won't stop until you fold,

trying to forget the chance.

 

Then came an angel to get you out,

but forgets a part of you,

it shouldn't be said out loud,

'cause he just never knew.

 

And the boy that used to fight for his faith,

has lost everything in so short time,

now all the things are buried in a crate,

with his hopeless and restless mind.


End file.
